Fragment
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: kepingan-kepingan drabble mengenai Kisah Akashi dan Kuroko. Warning: BL. Happy AkaKuro Day! RnR


Fragment

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Fragment © Aris

Warning: OOCness, Drabble(s),Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, Alur Campuran, tidak jelas, dan sebangsanya.

Di-dedikasi-kan untuk Hari AkaKuro~~ (4/11)

Happy Reading~

**Auntumn**

Ini belum memasuki musim dingin, tetapi cuaca sudah mulai menusuk-nusuk kulit. Itulah yang dialami oleh salah satu siswa Teikou Chuugakkou yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Saat ini, Ia tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolahnya sambil menggigil karena cuaca hari ini. Masalahnya, sarung tangannya terbang terbawa angin saat dijemur kemarin, dan syal kesayangannya masih belum kering. Terpaksa Ia pergi ke sekolah hanya berbekal baju seragam.

"Ohayou, Tetsuya", sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun tidak naik mobil?", tanya Kuroko kepada Akashi Seijuurou, lawan bicaranya.

"Hm. Aku lagi kepingin jalan-jalan. Kau sendiri? Kenapa tidak mengenakan syal atau sarung tangan?", tanya Akashi balik.

"Aku memiliki alasan pribadi, Akashi-kun", jawab Kuroko.

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Kuroko mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba, Akashi melepas syal merah miliknya. Ia mengalungkan sebagian dari syalnya ke leher Kuroko, dan sisanya Ia kalungkan di lehernya.

"Aku keberatan melihatmu kedinginan", seru Akashi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-kun", balas Kuroko.

Kedua orang itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**Biology**

Hari ini ada pengayaan biologi. Kini, Akashi dan Kuroko –yang sekelas dengan Akashi– tengah berkutat dengan soal yang diberikan oleh guru biologinya. Materinya tentang Rekayasa Genetika, lebih tepatnya persilangan dihibrid. Akashi sudah mengerjakan nomor terakhir, sedangkan Kuroko –yang sebangku dengannya– masih mengerjakan soal nomor 18.

"Hmm… coba kita lihat", ucap Kuroko pelan. Kalau pelajaran Biologi, Kuroko memang tidak se-pendiam biasanya.

"Yang cewek diatas, yang cowok dibawah", lanjutnya.

Akashi langsung menghentikan gerakan pulpennya. Ia menoleh sejenak kearah Kuroko.

"Ooh, ternyata tentang papan catur", gumamnya pelan. Ia kembali mengerjakan soal.

Sepertinya Kuroko tidak sadar, kalau apa yang dipikirkan Akashi (tadi) tidak sama dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

**Candy**

Hari ini hari Halloween. Kise datang membagi-bagikan permen ke semua rekan tim basketnya. Tidak ada kata "TRICK OR TREAT" atau apalah itu, Ia langsung saja membagikan masing-masing sebungkus permen ke teman-temannya.

Kuroko, yang tadi datang telat karena Ia dipanggil ke ruang guru langsung meminta bagiannya di Kise.

"Jatah permen vanilla Kurokocchi sudah kutitipkan di Akashicchi", seru Kise.

Kuroko langsung menodongkan tangannya ke Akashi. "Wah, jatah permenmu sudah kumakan Tetsuya", seru Akashi dengan wajah tanpa dosa sambil menunjukkan permen berwarna putih yang dikulumnya.

Kuroko langsung terdiam. _Bukankah permen_ _vanilla itu langka? Kenapa Akashi-kun tega mengambil jatah permenku. Lagipula Ia kan tidak terlalu suka rasa vanilla_, pikir Kuroko.

Belum sempat Kuroko memprotes Akashi, Akashi segera menarik tangan Kuroko dan memegang bahunya. Ia langsung memasukkan sesuatu ke mulut Kuroko dengan bibirnya sendiri. Permen Vanilla yang tadi.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu, Tetsuya", serunya.

**Date**

Akashi mengecek arlojinya. Hari ini, Ia dan Kuroko hendak pergi bermain basket di lapangan dekat rumah Akashi. Lapangan itu baru saja dibangun.

Tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda berambut biru langit terlihat menuju ke arahnya.

"apa Aku terlambat, Akashi-kun?", tanya orang itu.

"Tidak. Ayo, kita langsung saja." Ajak Akashi dan langsung berlalu bersama Kuroko yang tengah memegang bola basket.

.

"Ryouta? Daiki?", tanya Akashi setiba di lapangan basket.

"Ehhhh ada Akashicchi sama Kurokocchi. Ayo ikut sini!", seru Kise memanggil mereka berdua.

"Kenapa bias ada disini?",Tanya Kuroko.

"Aominecchi bilang ada lapangan basket baru. Kan kalau baru biasanya sedikit orang yang bermain disini. Jadi, kami datang saja kesini bermain. Kalian juga mau ikut? Ayo! Kita 2 on 2", ajak Kise.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan", ucap Kuroko. Ia segera menghampiri pasangan kopi susu itu.

Sementara Akashi menggerutu dalam hatinya. "Daiki dan Ryouta sialan. Mengganggu berduaan-ku dengan Tetsuya. Besok kutambah jatah latihan mereka", gerutunya.

**Exotic**

Hari ini Kiseki no Sedai hendak mengadakan training camp di pantai. Setelahmenaruh barang mereka, para anggota regular Tim Basket Teikou langsung saja berlari menuju ke pantai. Latihannya akan dimulai 30 menit lagi.

Kise langsung berlari dan menyipratkan air laut tersebut kearah Aomine. Aomine tidak terima, Ia langsung ikut ke bagian laut dan menyipratkan air ke Kise. Aomine dan Kise langsung melemparkan cipratan air ke Midorima. Midorima tidak terima, Ia ikut berlari ke tempat Aomine dan Kise. Kuroko ingin ikut, akhirnya Ia bergabung dengan orang-orang (abnormal) itu.

_Kekanakan sekali mereka_, piker Akashi. Ia tetap duduk di tepi pantai. Ia lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan oleh pantai itu. Sungguh eksotis.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengulurkan tangannya kea rah Akashi. Ternyata itu Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ayo ikut kami, Akashi-kun"seru Kuroko sambil tersenyum tulus. Ia sempat terpana, namun Ia segera menyambut uluran tangan dari Kuroko.

Mungkin saat ini Akashi sedang mempertimbangkan mana yang lebih eksotis, pemandangan hamparan ombak atau senyum seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Flower**

"Ne, ne kalau Aominecchi mau memberiku bunga, Aominecchi mau memberiku apa?", tanya Kise suatu hari.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu, Kise?", tanya pemuda berkulit (tidak) terang itu.

"Kan setiap bunga punya arti tersendiri, Ahominecchi".

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu banyak soal bunga."

Kise menggembungkan pipinya. "Kalau Midorimacchi?"

"sudah jelas, bunga matahari. Baka", jawab Midorima.

"Kalau kau, Tetsuya? Kau memberikan bunga apa ke aku?", tanya Akashi ikut-ikutan Kise.

"Anggrek Hitam. Karena aku menghormati Akashi-kun", jawab Tetsuya.

"selain itu?"

Kuroko terlihat berpikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba, Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Mungkin…. Anyelir merah", jawabnya lagi.

Akashi ikut menundukkan kepalanya. _Bukankah anyelir merah itu artinya 'Aku mengagumimu'_

…_.dan 'Aku menginginkanmu', bukan?_

**Games**

"Ayo, Kurokocchi! Truth or Dare!", tanya Kise antusias.

Saat ini, mereka tengah bermain games Truth or Dare. Kise, Aomine, dan Midorima sudah mendapat giliran. Kini giliran Kuroko.

"Truth", jawab Kuroko singkat.

"siapa siswa/siswi Teikou yang Tetsu-kun kagumi?", tanya Momoi.

"Akashi-kun", jawab Kuroko. Semua menoleh kea rah Akashi.

"Alasannya?"

"Karena Akashi-kun pintar, ahli di segala bidang, dan tampan", jawab Kuroko lagi.

Entah perasaannya saja atau apa, tapi saat ini Akashi merasa suhu udara di ruangan itu meningkat.

**Heartbeat**

"Dua puluh lima", seru Kise sambil menutup matanya.

Akashi cepat-cepat mencari tempat bersembunyi. Saat ini, Kiseki no Sedai sedang bermain petak umpet. Salahkan Kise yang berulang tahun, dan saat Akashi bertanya "Apapun keinginanmu akan kami kabulkan", Kise langsung menjawab "Aku ingin bermain petak umpet", sehingga mereka harus mencari tempat yang aman di rumah Kise ini. _Memang masa kecil kurang bahagia anak itu_, umpat Akashi.

Tiba-tiba, Akashi menemukan pohon yang berukuran cukup besar. Ia cepat-cepat berlari ke tempat pohon itu. Ia langsung saja mendudukkan pantatnya dan bersembunyi di menghela napas.

"Sumimasen, Akashi-kun. Tapi aku lebih dulu menemukan tempat ini", seru seseorang tiba-tiba.

Akashi terkejut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang. Ternyata, disana ada Kuroko, dan Akashi ternyata duduk diatas pangkuannya.

DAG DIG DUG DAG DIG DUG

Detak jantung Akashi terdengar berpacu keras. _Sialan, kenapa sih harus sebesar ini suaranya? Bagaimana kalau Tetsuya mendengarnya?_, gerutunya.

DAG DIG DUG DAG DIG DUG

…tunggu, itu suara detak jantung Akashi atau Kuroko?

**Insect**

"Akashi-kun, maaf merepotkan ya", ucap Kuroko yang tengah berdiri diatasnya.

"cepatlah Tetsuya", balas Akashi yang berada dibawah Kuroko.

Saat itu, Kuroko tengah berusaha mengambil kumbang yang hinggap didahan pohon besar. Ini salah Kuroko, padahal tadi Ia dan Akashi sedang asyik bermain basket di lapangan baru dekat rumah Akashi. Tiba-tiba, Kuroko melihat ada kumbang yang hinggap didahan pohon besar dekat lapangan itu. Ia langsung saja mengahmpirinya dan hendak menangkap serangga itu. Ternyata Kuroko sama MKKB-nya dengan Kise.

"A-aku sulit menjangkaunya", seru Kuroko yang tengah berusaha. Keseimbangannya mulai runtuh.

BRUKK

Mereka berdua terjatuh. Akashi terlentang diatas tanah dengan Kuroko yang berada diatasnya. Mereka saling bertatapan beberapa saat, namun Kuroko cepat-cepat bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ma-Maafkan Aku, Akashi-kun" ucapnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa", jawab Akashi.

Yah, setidaknya sifat MKKB Kuroko ada manfaatnya.

**Jealous**

"Daiki tambah sepuluh putaran!", perintah Akashi.

"O-Oi Akashi! Ini sudah yang ke tiga puluh!", protes Aomine.

"Berani protes, tambah 15 putaran!", balas Akashi. Aomine pasrah.

Saat ini Akashi sedang dalam mood tidak baik. Tiba-tiba saja Ia melipatgandakan porsi latihan rekan-rekannya. Aomine yang paling parah. Kuroko penasaran, kenapa Akashi bisa semarah ini terhadap Aomine?

"Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun sudah berbuat kesalahan besar ya?", tanya Kuroko.

"Daiki sudah berbuat kesalahan yang **sangat** fatal, Tetsuya", jawab Akashi dengan menekankan perkataannya pada kata 'sangat'. Tidak lupa juga dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. Bukankah kemarin Ia dan Aomine berjalan bersama seharian? Lantas, Akashi kenapa bisa marah? Ia kan tidak bersama Aomine?

**Kiss**

"Tetsuya, tolong berikan aku air minum", pinta Akashi. Mereka baru saha latihan berat.

"Ini Akashi-kun", seru Kuroko sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke Akashi.

Namun Akashi sudah terlalu kehausan. Ia tidak bisa menunggu tutup botol minumannya terbuka. Ia segera saja mengambil botol air minum Kuroko dan meneguknya.

"A-Akashi-kun…"

"AKASHI-KUN!"

"AKASHI!"

"AKASHI!"

"Aka-chin…"

"WHOAAAA AKASHICCHI!"

Akashi heran. Ia hanya meminum air dari botol air minum milik Kuroko, kenapa rekan setimnya langsung ribut?

**Leaf**

Hari ini Kuroko berulang tahun yang ke-enam belas. Teman-temannya dari Tim Basket Seirin datang mengunjungi rumahnya, begitu juga dengan Teman-temannya dari Tim Basket Teikou dulu, bahkan Takao juga datang. Mereka merayakan hari ulangtahun Kuroko dengan sangat meriah. Tidak lupa canda tawa menyelimuti mereka –kecuali Midorima dan Akashi.

Akashi merasa diasingkan oleh Kuroko. Biasanya, Ia selalu didahulukan oleh Kuroko. Namun kali ini Kuroko lebih mengutamakan Seirin. Tentu saja Akashi tidak suka, sehingga saat teman-temannya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Akashi memilih untuk tetap tinggal disini.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun? Tidak biasanya Akashi-kun memilih terakhir pulang", tanya Kuroko.

"Ada sehelai daun diatas kepalaku. Aku tidak menjangkaunya. Tolong ambilkan", perintah Akashi.

Kuroko bingung. Setahunya, saat tadi Akashi datang tidak ada daun yang menyangkut diatas kepalanya. Selain itu, memangnya ini musim apa? Kenapa ada daun nyempil di kepalanya? Dan lagi…. Akashi saja tidak menjangkaunya, apalagi Kuroko?

Kuroko mengalah. Ia berjinjit mengambil daun yang hinggap diatas kepala mantan kaptennya dulu. Hilang sudah. Baru saja Kuroko hendak menurunkan tangannya, Akashi segera menahannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya", ucapnya.

Kuroko tersenyum manis. "Aku juga suka Akashi-kun", jawabnya. Ia hendak berbalik menuju tempat cuci piring.

Akashi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kalau kau dan Aku saling menyukai , berarti kita berpacaran kan?", tanyanya.

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

_END_

**A/N: Jadi…. INI IDE DADAKAN! Saya waktu pulang2 tiba2 diingetin kalo ini AkaKuro day. Langsung aja saya iseng bkin drabble ini. Nyoba bikin fluff, tapi kok jadi fail gini orz orz /headbang/. MAAFKAN SAYAAAA.**

**Last word,**

**Review?**


End file.
